Hidup Baruku
by obby5020
Summary: "aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, lebih baik kau pergi" / kau tidak tahu. Aku bukan dia. Aku bukan dia yang melukaimu Sakura. Aku Uchiha Itachi. Aku mencintaimu. seberapa kali pun kau menolakku aku akan berusaha membuatmu sadar aku bukan dia. Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti" / laki-laki itu terus menggangguku, menanggung kesalahan adiknya karena mencintaiku. ini konyol..


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hidup Baruku**

 **ItaSaku**

 **Rated T semi M**

 **Warning : typo, alur kecepetan, belibet, gak jelas, membosankan dan sebagainya..**

 **Selamat membaca :)  
**

* * *

Aku tahu, aku hanya wanita bodoh. Mudah ditipu dan di khianati. Terima kasih untuk sahabat juga mantan kekasihku. Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku, membuatku mengerti. Mengajarkan banyak hal, salah satunya mungkin tidak lagi mudah untuk percaya dengan orang lain. Luka ini, sakit ini tidaklah berujung. Aku selalu bisa mengingat disetiap langkahku berjalan menjauh pergi. Bagai mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui setiap malam. Kilasan-kilasan itu terasa jelas layaknya potongan-potongan film yang membuatku terus selalu mengingatnya. Ini mengganggu. Sangat mengangguku. Aku pun memilih tuk menjauh pergi ditempat yang jauh tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengenal diriku. Berbekal uang seadanya. Aku memilih pergi. Hidup sebatang kara membuatku belajar banyak hal dan menghadapinya seorang diri.

Kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat berdampak banyak bagi kehidupanku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, memang semua ini kesalahanku. Sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Hidup terus berjalan, aku harus bisa melaluinya. Sampai dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Seseorang serupa dengan masa laluku. Aku tidak mengerti dia datang dari mana yang pasti dia selalu menolongku saat aku butuh tanpa diminta. Aku sempat menjauhinya karena merasa aneh juga dengan wajah serupanya tapi tak sama itu. Berapa kali aku menghindar, berapa kali dia mencegah. Membuatku susah untuk menjauhinya. Sampai saat dimana aku menyerah dan bertanya apa maunya. Jawaban yang dia berikan melenceng dari pertanyaanku.

"aku tahu semuanya" perempatan siku muncul didahiku. Apa maksud pria ini sebenarnya. Mungkin karena melihat raut wajahku yang menandakan akan kebinguangan. Dia kembali bersua "aku tahu semuanya. Tentang kau, adikku, dan sahabatmu" mendengarnya membuat tubuhku menegang. Aku pun melangkah cepat menjauhinya, sedikit lagi aku mencapai ganggang pintu apartement kecilku sebelum tangan itu kembali mencegahku. Menyuruhku untuk tetap ditempat.

"aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, lebih baik kau pergi" aku berujar dingin. Tetap berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan pemuda itu dilenganku.

"ku mohon, beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku sungguh mengenalmu meski kau tak pernah mengenalku"

Sejak hari itu aku tahu semuanya. Tentang dia dan apa hubungannya dengan masa laluku yang ingin ku lupakan. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari laki-laki brengsek itu. Saat itu pula selesai dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku, aku mengusirnya. Sungguh aku mengusirnya dari rumahku. Tak peduli akan pernyataan cintanya untukku. Aku tidak lagi percaya. Dalam fikiranku, adiknya sebrengsek itu apalagi kakaknya. Bisa jadi akan lebih brengsek lagi. Tiada kata menyerah ternyata. Dia tidak menyerah. Sampai saat aku akan melahirkan hasil benih dari laki laki brengsek yang tak ingin kusebut namanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang menolongku. Bagaimana bisa? Dimana dia tinggal. Kenapa dia selalu ada dimanapun aku berada. Bahkan saat aku susah sekalipun dia selalu ada. aku tidak tahu. Aku pun luluh meski tak sepenuhnya luluh.

Ku lihat dia masuk kedalam ruang rawatku usai aku melahirkan bersama dengan suster yang mengendong anak kembar laki-lakiku. Dengan senyuman terkembang dibibirnya ia menghampiriku. Suster telah meninggalkan kami, setelah meletakkan satu anakku ditempat tidur disampingku dan satunya masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini. Ku mohon berhenti. Tidak perlu kau melakukan semua ini. Jika memiliki cukup uang aku akan mengganti semua uangmu. Untuk rumah sakit dan biaya melahirkan" dia menatapku sendu, aku tahu meski aku tidak menatapnya. Hanya feeling.

"karena aku mencintaimu" sama jawabannya tetap sama.

"tidak, kau hanya laki-laki yang sama brengseknya bahkan bisa jadi lebih dari adikmu. Yang hanya akan mempermainkan dan meninggalkanku disaat aku benar-benar mencintaimu. kau sama" air mataku menetes menatap dirinya. Rautnya tidak berubah tetap sama. Bedanya rahangnya mengeras namun ia tahan.

"kau tidak tahu. Aku bukan dia. Aku bukan dia yang melukaimu Sakura. Aku Uchiha Itachi. Aku mencintaimu. seberapa kali pun kau menolakku aku akan berusaha membuatmu sadar aku bukan dia. Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti" ujarnya setelah meletakkan bayiku diranjang bayi disamping ranjangku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Dia marah, marah yang di tahannya. Sempat berpikir aku kelewatan batas menuduhnya tidak-tidak. Tapi aku, aku wajar berkata seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku takut kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Seminggu aku dirawat, aku tidak menemukan batang hidungnya lagi. Esoknya disaat aku diperbolehkan pulang, dia datang menjemputku. Meminta maaf padaku akan kesibukannya semingggu yang lalu. Dia menawarkan mengantarku pulang ke apartementku, aku pun menolaknya. Tapi dia tetap memaksaku dengan berbagai macam alasan, berbicara begitu lancarnya padaku seolah kejadian seminggu lalu dan kemarahannya padaku tidaklah pernah terjadi. Hati dan fikiranku berteriak, 'kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu berada disisiku. Apa ini takdir yang telah direncanakan tuhan unttukku'

Tempat tinggalku telah berubah, apartementku telah berubah. Menjadi lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih bersih. Pandangan bertanya kuarahkan padanya yang berdiri disampingku. "anak-anak ini baru lahir, semuanya harus bersih Sakura. Agar mereka sehat" jawabnya tanpa memandangku. Ia berjalan menjauh, menuju satu-satu ruangan yang sangat aku kenal. Kamarku. Aku sempat kaget menemukan ranjang bayi disana. Aku rasa aku tak membelinya. Dia meletakkan bayiku dalam ranjang berwarna coklat tua dan aku melakukan hal sama meletakkan bayiku satunya lagi diranjang bayi berwarna coklat muda.

"seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari bayiku kearahku. "hatiku menuntunku melakukan semua ini. Seandainya aku bisa. Biarkan aku bersamamu Sakura, menjaga mereka. Mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatan adikku padamu. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan, jauh dari semua itu aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dan menjadi kekasih adikku. Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku" dia memohon, raut wajahnya menyiratkan suatu keseriusan disana. Aku menatap mata hitam itu guna melihat sebersit kebohongan. Aku tidak ingin ditipu lagi. Sayangnya aku tidak menemukannya.

"tidak semua laki-laki sama sakura. Cobalah untuk mengenalku lebih jauh lagi. Aku rela kehilangan semua apa yang ku miliki asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, bersama mereka. Itu sudah cukup untukku dan semua hal itu akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ternilai dalam hidupku" lanjutnya kembali mencoba meyakinkan ku lagi dan lagi.

Aku putar kembali memory, dari awal bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang ini. Begitu banyak hal pria ini lakukan padaku. Dia tak kenal menyerah meski aku menolaknya sekalipun. Dia berbeda. Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku tuk percaya dengan pria lagi. Aku menutup mata, mencoba meyakinkan hatiku sendiri. Pengobarnan laki-laki itu tidak biasa untukku. "aku butuh waktu Itachi, ajarkan aku. Ajarkan aku tuk percaya padamu" wajahnya terlihat bahagia, dalam sekejap aku sudah berada dipelukannya. Berkali kali dia mengucapkan kata terima kasih tepat disamping telingaku. Bahu ku basah. Seketika itu aku tersentak. Dia menangis. Secara perlahan aku mencoba memeluknya dan aku berhasil. Kusandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Terasa nyaman, sangat nyaman. Aku merasa terlindungi. "kumohon jangan pernah menyakitiku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku atau aku benar-benar membencimu" lirihku tepat ditelinganya.

"aku berjanji Saku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak akan melukaimu bahkan tidak akan membiarkan setetes airmata luka keluar dari matamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika itu terjadi kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, termasuk membunuhku dengan kedua tanganmu. Akan kupastikan aku tidak melakukan semua itu. Aku mencintaimu" mendengarnya aku menangis, menangis bersama dengan dia. Ini awal hidup baruku. Hidup baruku bersamanya.

"ku mohon jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku Itachi, kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu" dia mengangguk pasti tanpa keraguan. Aku tahu itu. Kita masih saling berpelukan enggan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"pasti, pasti Sakura"

.

.

.

Enam tahun berlalu, kita semakin dekat layaknya keluarga kecil bahagia. Hari ini aku bangun, hangat sinar matahari yang menerpaku memaksaku untuk bangun dari tidurku. Mengerjap mata pelan sebelum membukanya secara perlahan. Aku merasa berat dibagian tubuhku, meliriknya tanpa bangun dari tidur. Pandanganku menangkap sebuah tangan kokoh yang memelukku protective. Bergerak sedikit saja, tangan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggangku. Semakin membuat tubuh kami merapat, kulit dan kulit saling bersentuhan. Membuatku teringat akan kejadian semalam. Wajahku memanas, aku yakin rona merah telah muncul dikedua pipiku. Ini bukan yang pertama, kita melakukannya. Hanya saja.. aku selalu begini. Malu.

Awal kali ia tak pernah memaksaku. Hanya sebuah ciuman panas dan pelukan. Sampai dimana kita saling menginginkan satu sama lainnya. Dan hal itu butuh proses. Pernah hampir melakukannya, tapi tak sampai pada intinya. Membuatku merasa bersalah pada Itachi, meski kata tidak apa-apa terlontar dari mulut Itachi, tetap saja rasa bersalah itu ada. Kini semua telah berlalu. Itachi telah merubahku dan aku mulai menerimanya. Dia telah banyak membantuku melupakan masa laluku juga mengusir mimpi burukku. Berkatnya aku telah menjadi sosok Sakura yang baru. Sosok Sakura seperti dulu sebelum luka menghampiri. Bahkan sekarang lebih dari dulu. Karena aku bahagia, bersama Itachi dan kedua putra kembarku. Semua terasa lengkap.

Aa, aku juga baru mengetahui. Jika selama ini Itachi tinggal di bangunan yang sama denganku. Bahkan kita bersebelahan, aku tak menyadari itu. Sempat terbersit di otakku, mengapa Itachi memilih apartement kecil padahal bisa saja ia membeli apartement mewah seperti orang kaya yang lain. Pernah aku bertanya dan jawabannya membuatku tersipu malu. "karena aku memperjuangkan cinta yang selama ini aku tunggu. Dulu aku pernah melepasmu bahkan sebelum aku bertindak mendekatimu. Alasannya kau kekasih adikku. Aku sempat percaya padanya untuk menjagamu. Sampai seorang yang kukirim untuk mengawasimu memberitahuku mengenai pengkhianatan itu. Dan kini kau milikku Sakura. Aku tak akan melepasmu meski kau ingin meninggalkanku" dia pria baik, sangat baik. Cinta kian tumbuh dihatiku. Aku sadar secara perlahan kini aku mulai mencintainya.

Ku singkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku, aku harus bangun menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anak kembarku dan dia orang disampingku. Sepertinya dia kelelahan, tak terusik sekalipun saat aku mencium keningnya. Bangun dari ranjang pandangan yang ku dapat adalah pakaianku berserakan dilantai. Aku pun memiih memakai bajunya yang tergeletak manis dibawah kakiku. Tanpa dalaman apapun. Baju ini kebesaran, hanya cukup menutupi seperempat pahaku. Aku yakin sekali jika aku membungkuk, hal terintim milikku terlihat. Tak ku hiraukan rasa nyeri dan ngilu diantar kedua kakiku. Aku berlalu menuju dapur.

Hari ini hari libur, jadi kubiarkan saja itachi tidur. Kakiku membawaku melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur. Kulkas terisi penuh, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng sayur saja dengan omlete. Itu lebih mudah, tak terlalu repot. Usai menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, aku menuju dimana kamar pribadi kedua putraku. Mereka masih asik tidur bergelung dengan kedua selimut diranjang masing-masing. Menikmati hari libur juga. Namun bagaimana juga mereka harus tetap sarapan. Kenichi dan renichi. Nama yang diberikan Itachi pada mereka. Aku pun menyetujuinya, nama yang bagus. Susah sekali membangunkan mereka. Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sampai mereka bangun dan bergantian ke kamar mandi diluar kamar. Maklum apartement kecil, hanya memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga tidak bersekat dengan dapur. Patut disyukuri. Sebenarnya Itachi meminta pindah dirumah sederhana yang tak terlalu luas yang dibelinya jauh-jauh hari. Aku menolak, karena memang masih tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara aku dan Itachi. Tidak pantas tinggal satu rumah. bagaimana perkataaan orang nanti.

Kemudian aku kembali melangkah membangunkan dia dikamarku. Masih tidur dengan nyenyak rupanya. Ku goyang pelan tangannya, dia tidak bangun juga. Sempat aku ingin bangkit pergi, namun tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik. Aku pun tumbang setengah menindih dirinya. Dia sudah bangun rupanya, aku tertipu. Muka kami saling berhadapan, "mau kemana?" suara serak seksi itu mengudara. Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan lalu memukul dadanya.

"kau menipuku, kupikir kau belum bangun" ia hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataanku. "ck, sudah lah. Cepat bangun cuci muka. Kita sarapan bersama" melepaskan diri darinya kemudian bangkit berdiri disamping ranjang. Mata sekelam malam tak pernah lepas memandangku, aku bingung dibuatnya. Berfikir dan berfikir, ah aku mengerti sekarang. Pakaianku adalah pakaiaannya yang kebesaran ditubuh mungilku dan hanya menutupi seperempat pahaku. Mukaku memanas merona. sial

Author On

"jangan melihatku seperti itu" ingin rasanya pergi dari sini, apa daya kaki terasa lengket. Sakura hanya bisa merengut yang mana dimata Itachi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"kau tahu Saku-chan, jika kau seperti itu terus aku bisa memakanmu" mata Sakura melotot, Itachi terkekeh pelan "kkau seksi sekali Saku-chan, mau menggodaku dipagi hari emm" wajah Sakura semakin merona dibuatnya.

Mengambil bantal disebelah Itachi lalu melemparkannya pada pria itu dan berjalan cepat-cepat keluar kamar pribadinya seraya berteriak "dasar mesum" Itachi kembali terkekeh pelan. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya. Wanita itu wanitanya kini telah kembali ke sifat aslinya. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang menghindarinya, suka melamun saat bekerja, suka menyendiri, tak mau bersosialisasi, dingin, dan acuh. Sifat-sifat itu telah hilang tergantikan dengan Sakuranya yang baru. Ceria, riang, cerewet, banyak bicara, frontal, manja dan suka bersosialisasi meski begitu Itachi tetap mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Ingat satu hal, Itachi mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas lalu menghubungi seseorang.

'kami akan segera datang, usai sarapan pagi ini. Mungkin akan tiba siang' pesan terkirim

Sarapan pagi dan acara bebersih diri telah usai. Itachi, Sakura dan kedua anak kembarnya memakai pakaian rapi. Itachi dan kedua anak itu terlihat bahagia tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Gugup itulah yang dirasakannya. Ini yang pertama kau tahu. Pertama kali akan bertemu keluarga inti Itachi, tentunya tanpa adik dari pria itu sendiri. Itachi tak mengundangnya. Tak ingin sama sekali. Bahkan sejak hari itu terjadi pada Sakura. Itachi selalu mengacuhkan adiknya tak pernah menghiraukannya lagi. Sekalipun mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja dalam acara bisnis sekalipun.

Mereka kini berada didalam mobil Itachi, disebelahnya Sakura dan dibelakang sana ada Kenichi dan Renichi yang memilih asyik dengan permainan mereka. Itachi yakin Sakura juga mencintainya, sebenarnya sudah lama Itachi menantikan hari ini. Sayangnya wanita yang duduk disebelahnya menolak. Beruntung akhirnya wanita ini luluh saat ia mengatakan jurus mujarab ala Uchiha Itachi yang tulus 'mereka butuh status Sakura, mereka butuh pengakuan. Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku bukan. Percayalah padaku ini demi mereka. Usia mereka akan memasuki sekolah tahun mendatang, aku tidak ingin banyak orang yang mengolok mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri meski ia anak kandung dari adikku, kau dan mereka sangat berharga untukku, aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti anakku sendiri Sakura. Ku mohon Saku-chan' sekarang ia bahagia.

"aku gugup Ita-kun" Sakura berujar lirih, kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. Itachi melirik Sakura sekilas lalu fokus kembali pada jalanan. Harus berhati-hati agar tidak tertabrak.

Tangan kiri Itachi yang tidak memegang stir meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Meletakkan dipaha kirinya dan meremasnya lembut. "semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku" Sakura menatap Itachi yang tersenyum kearahnya, ia pun membalas senyum itu walau terasa kaku. Dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mencoba mempercayai ucapan Itachi.

Selama hampir tiga jam perjalanan dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo dan masih membutuhkan waktu setengah jam lagi untuk sampai ke kediaman kakeknya Uchiha Madara berada. Itachi memilih tempat dirumah kakeknya daripada mansion keluarganya sendiri karena memang Itachi tidak ingin Sakura bertemu adiknya meski ia tahu jika adiknya kini berada di luar negeri untuk berlibur bersama teman-teman brengseknya itu ia tetap waspada, ia takut Sakura belum siap untuk keadaan itu. Biarlah semua berjalan tanpa direncana.

Mobil yang dikendarai Itachi mulai memasuki mansion milik kakeknya setelah menekan klakson kemudian pagar dibuka oleh penjaga. Masih berada didalam mobil, ia dapat melihat pintu utama mansion terbuka menampilkan sosok Uchiha Mikoto ibunya, Uchiha Fugaku ayahnya serta kakeknya Uchiha Madara. menyambut mereka didepan pintu utama diiringi dengan senyuman diwajah cantik ibunya serta raut datar kakek dan ayahnya tapi Itachi tahu mereka juga bahagia. Keadaan ini semakin membuat Sakura gugup. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"tidak perlu gugup Sakura" ujar Itachi dengan senyuman tipisnya mencoba meyakinkan Sakura lalu menoleh kepada Renichi dan Kenichi yang selama perjalanan diam "Ren, Ken ayo turun. Lihat kakek , nenek dan kekek buyut menunggu kalian" suruh Itachi pada Ken dan Ren.

"benalkah tou-chan, kita sudah sampai. Gomen aku tak menyadalinya" ujar semangat Ken dengan bahasa khas anak-anak berusia enam tahun masih cadel. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ren yang pendiam. Oh ya Ken dan Ren memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan tou-chan, atas dasar permintaan mereka sendiri. Tak apa Itachi tidak keberatan, melainkan senang.

"iya, ayo turun" mereka pun turun dari mobil Itachi. Itachi menggandeng tangan Ken disebelah kanan dan disebelah kirinnya ada Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Ren disebelah kanannya melangkah menghampiri keluarga Uchiha "tadaima"

"okaeri Tachi-kun" mikoto menyahut, matanya berbinar menatap Sakura, Ken dan Ren. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu membungkukan tubuhnya. "tak usah seperti itu Saku-chan. Itachi sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu, ah aku senang melihatmu kau benar benar kirei ne. lihat Fuga-kun menantu kita cantik sekali" Riang Mikoto seraya memeluk Sakura, Sakura sendiri membalas pelukan wanita paruh baya itu dengan pipi merona setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Mikoto 'menantu' ia tak menyangka sambutan keluarga Uchiha sehangat ini. Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan Sakura berniat berjabat tangan dengan Fugaku dan Madara tapi Fugaku tidak menerima jabatan tangannya, suasana menjadi tegang dan hening sebelum..

"kau tak ingin memelukku juga menantu" Fugaku tersenyum tipis membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum lega. Sakura pun memeluk Fugaku seraya tersenyum. Lalu beralih pada Madara yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memeluknya juga. Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, memeluk ketiga orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"ne Ken, Ren ucapkan salam pada kakek nenek dan kakek buyut" suruh Itachi pada sikembar, mereka pun menurut dan sedikit maju kedepan dengan langkah kecilnya lalu membungkuk secara bersamaan.

"kakek nenek dan kakek buyut" ujar mereka bersamaan. Namanya juga anak kembar terkadang satu fikiran alias kompak. Mereka kembali pada posisi tegap, Ken tersenyum lebar. "aku Kenichi, salam kenal dan dia adikku Lenichi" lanjutnya masih dengan cadelnya. Membuat ketiga orang didepan mereka gemas, tanpa aba-aba pun Mikoto memeluk sikembar seraya berkata 'cucuku'. Fugaku dan Madara hanya mengelus puncak kepala mereka dengan sayang.

"ne kenapa nenek menangis?" Ken bingung, sesaat setelah pelukan neneknya terlepas ia melihat air mata mengalir dikedua pipi neneknya. Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ken melirik adiknya, seolah melakukan telephati Ren pun mengangguk seolah paham juga. Namanya anak-anak ada saja tingkahnya. Tanpa diduga mereka berdua langsung mengecup pipi Mikoto dan tangan kecil itu menghapus air mata Mikota dari sisi terdekat tangan mereka.

"nenek jangan menangis. Apa kita melakukan kesalahan. Gomen" lirih Ken.

"tidak, nenek hanya bahagia. Kenapa kalian mencium pipi nenek?"

"kalna tou-chan dan kaa-chan melakukan hal yang sama kalau kita menangis. Bukti kasih sayang" kali ini Ren yang berbicara.

"oh cucuku" perkataan Ren membuat Mikoto terharu sekaligus gemas. Dipeluknya sikembar lagi. Fugaku, Madara, Itachi dan Sakura tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

.

.

.

Madara, Fugaku dan Itachi berada di ruang keluarga, mereka asik bermain dengan sikembar yang bahagia dengan cara mereka masing-masing mengingat perbedaan sifat, karena mendapatkan begitu banyak hadiah dari kakek,nenek dan kekek buyutnya. Itachi bahagia, orang-orang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya cepat saling akrab padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Itachi sudah menjelaskan segalanya tentang dirinya juga Sakura. Termasuk permasalahan Sakura dengan adiknya. Awalnya keluarga Uchiha sempat marah pada adiknya dan ingin meminta adiknya untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi Itachi mencegahnya dan mengatakan jika dirinya yang akan bertanggung jawab. Toh adiknya tak akan perduli dengan Sakura. Jadi biarkan ia yang bertanggung jawab karena cinta dan ingin membuat Sakura selalu bahagia disisinya.

Tanpa malu-malu Itachi menjelaskan isi hatinya pada Sakura ke orang tuanya serta kakeknya. Mereka terharu akan perjuangan Itachi mendapatkan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka pun menyetujui hubungan Itachi dan Sakura lalu menyuruh Itachi membawa Sakura serta cucu mereka kerumah.

Sakura membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka semua. Mikoto sempat mencegah namun Sakura bersikeras karena merasa tak enak. Mikoto pun mengizinkan. Makanan telah dihidangkan dimeja makan. Sakura meminta izin untuk memanggil Itachi dan yang lainnya untuk makan siang bersama. Namun Mikoto mencegahnya, ia ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Sakura. Mereka pun menuju dihalaman belakang dan duduk dikursi dibawah pohon rindang.

"Sakura-chan. Mungkin ini tidak pantas tapi aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" Sakura menoleh menatap Mikoto yang juga menatapnya. Mereka saling berhadapan. "aku tahu sebagai wanita, luka yang diberikan putra bungsuku padamu sangatlah kurang ajar. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Sakura-chan mewakili dia" Mata oniks Mikoto menangis. Sakura tertegun.

"tidak baa-san. Aku sudah melupakannya. Bersama Itachi aku sudah bisa kembali lagi. Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku akan memaafkannya" Mikoto semakin menangis, dalam hatinya berkata jika Sakura wanita yang baik. Itachi beruntung memiliki wanita didepannya ini. Sakura menghapus airmata wanita paruh baya didepannya "jangan menangis baa-san. Biarkan semua ini berelalu" pelukan Mikoto pun menghampiri Sakura, tak henti-hentinya wanita paruh baya itu mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Makan siang berjalan lancar, sesekali obrolan dan kekehan akan tingkah polos Ken dan Ren memuji neneknya yang memasak untuk mereka. Sakura sedang mencuci piring paksaannya pada Mikoto agar mengizinkannya melakukan pekerjaan ini. Dan menyuruh Mikoto bermain bersama cucu-cucunya dihalaman belakang bersama Itachi, Madara dan Fugaku. Sampai sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya disertai hangat nafas dilehernya. Sakura sempat menjengit kaget, tapi saat tahu siapa sang pelaku ia hanya tersenyum manis. "kau tahu ini dirumahmu, dan kau mengangguku. lepaskan "

"kau tahu, aku tak bisa jauh darimu Saku-chan"

"ck, kita dirumahmu Ita-kun ada orang tuamu serta kakek. Jangan manja"

"jadi kalau diapartement kita, aku bisa melakukan apapun denganmu. Termasuk basah-basahan, pelukan, ciuman dan …penyatuan. Heemm" Itachi menggoda Sakura berbisik ditelinga wanita itu, membuat yang digoda wajahnya memerah hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya.

Sakura memukul lengan Itachi dipinggangnya "dd-daasar mesum" Itachi terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura seperti itu. Hatinya menghangat. Sungguh ia sangat mencitai wanita disampingnya ini.

"aku akan membantumu"

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, mereka menginap selama tiga hari dua malam dirumah kakek Madara. Sakura sedang menidurkan Ken dan Ren yang mengantuk dikamar yang selalu ditempati Itachi ketika berkunjung kerumah kakeknya. Kamar ini sepenuhnya milik Itachi, karena Itachi tak akan mengizinkan siapapun menempati selain dirinya. Dekornya pun khas Itachi sekali. Itachi sendiri sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Sakura merasa bosan, memutuskan untuk mengecek ponsel pintar yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya. Membuka media social, tak ada apapun yang menarik seperti biasanya teman-temannya sesama dokter sibuk menggosip kadang kala Sakura sempat menjadi korban gosipan mereka bersama Itachi. kemungkinan besar teman-temannya sesama dokter sibuk dirumah sakit, makanya kegiatan seperti itu tak ada hari ini. Yapz berkat Itachi juga Sakura akhirnya kembali menempuh pendidikan.

Tok..tok..tokk..

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sakura bagun dari tidurnya lalu membuka pintu yang Sakura duga bukan Itachi diluar, jika Itachi pasti pria itu akan langsung masuk kedalam. Sakura terkejut mendapati Mikoto disana dengan membawah sebuah buku besar seperti album foto. Sakura menyuruh Mikoto masuk dan mereka berdua duduk disofa yang berada dikamar Itachi. Mikoto memperlihatkan foto-foto Itachi disana, menceritakan segala hal tentang Itachi pada Sakura sampai keburukan pria itu sendiri serta tingkah konyolnya pun tak tertinggal Mikoto ceritakan.

"aku hanya bisa berharap. Keluarga kecil kalian akan selalu bahagia. Sebesar dan sekecil apapun cobaannya kalian harus bisa mengahadapinya bersama dengan kepala dingin. Aku juga berharap Itachi bisa membahagiakanmu Sakura-chan. Kalian berhak bahagia setelah apa yang kalian lewati" Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama nasehat Mikoto sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku, jangan pernah ragu. Sering-seringlah bertukar kabar denganku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai puteriku sendiri Sakura-chan" lanjut Mikoto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura serta wajah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk Mikoto erat. "setelah ini panggil aku kaasan"

"baik kkaa-chan"

Tak berapa lama setelah Mikoto keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Sakura, Itachi masuk kearah Sakura yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang. "mereka sudah tidur" Sakura menganngguk. "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?"

"mereka bertiga, menyuruhku mengadakan pernikahan denganmu minggu depan. Jadi kita hanya punya waktu enam hari untuk menyiapkannya. Kau setujukan Saku-chan?" ucap Itachi yang kini sudah duduk disamping Sakura. Menatap lekat wanita itu.

"kenapa secepat itu?"

"menghindari prespectiv orang dan mereka juga harus segera butuh pengakuan. Bagaimana kau mau?" hmm,, Sakura pura-pura berfikir sejenak. Sesekali berkerut lalu kembali ke biasa begitu terus berulang membuat Itachi semakin penasaran.

"baiklah" jawab Sakura kemudian. Ada binar bahagia dari raut wajah Itachi yang Sakura tangkap. Pria itu pun langsung membawa Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mereka bahagia.

"kita tak perlu mengundang banyak orang. Pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan disalah satu gedung diHokkaido. Kaa-san dan beberapa orang-orangku yang akan mengurusnya. Kita hanya perlu mencatat nama siapa saja yang kita undang dan mengenai baju pernikahan juga. Kau setuju bukan?" sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Itachi.

"kau tahu Saku-chan. Aku bertemu kaa-chan sebelum kemari. Dia memperingatkanku untuk tidak macam-macam denganmu. Kaa-chan tidak tahu saja..kita bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari itu" cerita Itachi dengan raut wajah konyol nan manja yang kini tiduran dipaha Sakura. Mendengarnya Sakura hanya mendengus. "kalau kaa-chan tau kemungkinan kita bisa dinikahkan malam ini juga"

"ada-ada saja kau Ita kun" Itachi terkekeh.

"hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Tak pernah sebahagia ini. Orang-orang terdekatku menyetujui kita dan kita akan segera menikah Sakura. Aku bahagia memilikimu dan sikembar ini. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku sama bahagianya sepertimu. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

Sepuluh bulan setelah Itachi dan Sakura menikah. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal diapartement melainkan dirumah cukup sedang yang dibeli oleh Itachi di Hokkaido. Rumah mereka dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Yang sebenarnya rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha. Itachi tidak lagi memimpin Uchiha group, ia memutuskan mengejar mimpinya sejak kecil menjadi arsitek. Ia bekerja dirumah sakit satu ruangan dengan ruangan Sakura. Mengerjakan semua pesanan orang untuk gambar denah dirumah sakit bersama istrinya. Itachi tidak ingin jauh dari keluarganya, apalagi kini Sakura telah mengandung hampir 9 bulan tinggal menunggu hari saja istrinya akan melahirkan. Termasuk cepat mengingat usia pernikahan mereka, ya tapikan kawinnya udah lama. Dalam keadaan hamil mengharuskan Sakura cuti.

Atas inisiatif Itachi, Sakura telah dibawa kerumah sakit dua minggu sebelum hari melahirkan. Bukan karena Itachi tak ingin repot, Itachi hanya tak ingin Sakura merasakan sakit yang terlalu berlebihan apalagi waktu kelahiran pertama, paniknya bukan main yang dirasakan Itachi. Itachi pun menyulap ruangan Sakura layaknya rumah sendiri. Ken dan Ren berada dirumah bersama orang tua serta kakek buyutnya, mereka diminta Itachi menjaga sikembar sambil menunggu hari kelahiran anak ketiga mereka.

Sakura sedang duduk di taman bersama seorang suster yang diminta Itachi menjaga Sakura sebentar sedangkan dirinya harus pulang ke rumah mengambil barang yang tertinggal dan sekalian membeli segala pesanan Sakura. Berada disana selama hampir satu jam tidak membuat Sakura bosan, pasalnya banyak anak-anak yang berkeliaran disana walau dalam keadaan sakit. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Suatu hiburan tersendiri bukan.

Merasa cukup Sakura meminta suster mengantarnya kembali keruangannya, perutnya terasa tidak enak sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali saja. Tinggal melewati satu ruangan lagi Sakura sampai di ruangannya, ia berhenti berjalan. Terkejut melihat beberapa orang disana yang berdiri didepan ruangan samping ruangannya. Ia tak menyangka secepat inikah ia bertemu dengan mereka.. tak ambil pusing Sakura kembali melangkah.

Baru saja ingin melewati mereka sebuah suara feminim memanggil namanya. Menatapnya dengan lirih dan wajah bersalah serta penyesalan. Meski begitu Sakura tak akan tertipu. "Sakura.. kau Sakura" wanita berambut pirang panjang pony tail menghampiri mereka.

"maaf aku tak mengenalmu" Sakura merasa ingin pergi, semua atensi mata itu tertuju padanya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut. Apalagi kilasan-kilasan masa lalu kembali, sial ia membutuhkan Itachi sekarang. 'Ita-kun cepatlah kembali' batin Sakura.

"sombong sekali dirimu, he.. siapa kau" suara itu Sakura sangat mengenal, suara perempuan yang perlahan mendekatinya bahkan laki-laki brengsek itu ada disana menatapnya intens masih sama dengan raut datarnya. "tunggu sebentar" wanita itu melihat dari bawah sampai atas tubuh Sakura matanya melebar saat melihat perut Sakura "kau hamil, che aku yakin anak itu anak haram hee" bagai disambar petir suara wanita itu menyulut emosi Sakura. Disaat hamil begini hormonnya menjadi ganas. "perempuan murahan seperti dirimu, tak mungkin pantas memiliki anak tapi pantas saja jika anak itu anak haram. Kau tahu anak haram"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya "maaf nona, jangan kurang ajar pada nona Sakura"

"he siapa kau, kau hanya suster disini. Aku bisa memecatmu. Kau tidak tahu salah satu pemilik rumah sakit ini ada disini. Dan ia kekasihku kau bisa saja dipecat" teriak wanita itu tak terima atas perkataan suster padanya.

"Karin.."

"tutup mulutmu Karin, kau tak berhak memarahinya" Ucapan Ino dipototong oleh Sakura. Semua yang ada disana hanya menyaksikan saja tidak berbuat apa-apa meski sesekali mereka mengingatkan Karin jika ini rumah sakit harus tenang. Sakura merasa ini sudah cukup. Sakura tak tahan anaknya dikatai seperti itu, ia marah. Bahkan ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka semua ada disini."Kau boleh menghinaku sepuasmu, tapi jangan pernah kau menghina anakku. Kau bilang aku perempuan murahan he, kau tak melihat dirimu sendiri. Berkacalah sebelum berbicara" desis tajam Sakura seraya menatap sinis Karin didepannya.

"kau.." Karin sangat marah, tangannya mengudara siap menampar Sakura sebelum ada tangan lain yang menghentikannya dan menepis tangan Karin.

"jangan pernah kau menyentuh istriku seujung rambut pun Uzumaki" mereka semua kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang disana. Sakura sendiri merasa bersyukukur Itachi datang tepat waktu. Kata istri yang keluar dari mulut Itachi semakin membuat mereka semua tersentak kaget. Uchiha Itachi telah menikah, apa itu benar.. tapi kan..pikiran mereka berkecamuk.

"aniki.." Itachi tak menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa Saku-chan" Sakura mengangguk "sekali lagi kau menyentuh atau berusaha menyakitinya kau akan tahu akibatnya Uzumaki" Itachi meraih bahu Sakura untuk menuntun Sakura berjalan. Langkah Itachi terhenti saat mendengar Sakura merintih sakit bahkan tak ada satu langkah mereka berjalan pergi "kau kenapa? "

"s-ssak-it I-takun sepertinya aku akan melahirkan" bola mata Itachi melebar,

"suster cepat pangillkan dokter" perintah Itachi setengah panik pada suster dibelakang mereka berdua. Air ketuban Sakura pecah, Itachi semakin panic melihatnya. Ia menjatuhkan berkas dan barang bawaannya lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membawa Sakura keruangannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dokter datang dan Itachi keluar dari ruangan. Menunggu. Setengah panik Itachi mondar mandir didepan pintu ruangan Sakura. Ingat sesuatu yang tertinggal, Itachi mengambil barang yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Sebelum kembali Itachi menyempatkan diri mentap orang yang berdiri disamping adiknya. Menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"kau harus ingat, jika sesuatu terjadi pada istri dan anakku. Kau akan menerima balasannya dariku lebih dari itu. Camkan itu Uzumaki" Kemudian Itachi melangkah pergi tidak menghiraukan mereka termasuk suara panggilan adiknya padanya sementara Karin wajahnya telah pucat pasih, sungguh Karin tak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha Itachi. Dia sangat berbahaya. Seketika kakinya lemas.

Sedangkan Itachi disamping mereka agak jauh sedikit sedang menelfon seseorang, cukup bisa terdengar mereka "kkaa-san istriku akan melahirkan cepatlah kemari" usai menelvon Itachi kembali dalam posisinya mondar mandir tak tentu arah, sesekali duduk di kursi lalu melihat jam tangannya. Itachi gusar.

20 menit kemudian keluarga uchiha telah sampai, ada Mikoto, Fugaku, Madara dan sikembar. "tou-chan" Sikembar berlari menghampiri tou-chan mereka sedangkan langkah Mikoto, Fugaku dan Madara terhenti saat mereka melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke sendiri terkejut melihat orang tua serta kakeknya.

"hn, ada apa ini sebenarnya kaasan?" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kaa-san tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang Sasuke-kun. Jika kita sudah sampai di Tokyo kaa-san akan akan ceritakan padamu" Mikoto tersenyum memandang anak bungsunya itu. Kemudian beralih pada Itachi yang tampak ditenangkan oleh Fugaku dan Madara.

"kau harus tetap tenang Itachi-kun. Percayalah Sakura wanita yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melaluinya lagi pula ini bukan yang pertama untuk Sakura sendiri dan untukmu hmm"

Itachi memandang ibunya dengan sendu "aku tahu kaa-chan. Tapi tetap saja. Aku merasa takut dan khawatir. Ini pun belum genap sembilan bulan Sakura mengandung sudah mau melahirkan terlebih dulu"

"memang apa yang terjadi Tachi-kun? kenapa bisa?" heran Mikoto tak mungkin tak ada sebab bukan Sakura melahirkan lebih cepat dari waktunya.

"aku meninggalkan istriku sebentar tadi, istriku bertemu dengan wanita merah sialan itu kka-chan. Entah apa yang dikatakannya pada istriku. Istriku langsung drop kaa-chan. Aku takut istriku dan anakku dalam bahaya" Tanpa Itachi sadari air mata mulai menetes mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sungguh ia takut sekarang. Tangannya pun dingin.

"a-pa?" wajah Karin semakin pucat, ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sini. Tatapan para Uchiha kini tertuju padanya. Termasuk nyonya besar keluarga uchiha yang kini datang menghampirinya. "apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku? Beraninya kau menyakiti menantuku?"

Tubuh Karin bergetar. Matanya melirik Sasuke kekasihnya itu tidak membantunya sama sekali tetap acuh seperti biasanya. Banyak pikiran yang bergentayangan difikiran Sasuke sehingga Karin sendiri pun tak dipedulikannya. Ibunya lebih berharga dari wanita disampingnya dan Sakura.. apa hubungan wanita itu dengan kakaknya. Istri ? benarkah itu? Kenapa sebagai adiknya ia tidak tahu? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu? Ada apa? bahkan selama ini kakaknya selalu acuh padanya tidak seperti dulu lagi.? Sesak. Dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Sesak yang entah menjurus kemana? Ia tidak tahu.

"maaf" lirih Karin dengan wajah menunduk. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tidak ada yang mau membantunya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha. cari mati namanya.

"kalau menantu dan cucuku kenapa-kenapa kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kau tetaplah disini jangan kabur" dua kali, dua kali mendapatkan ancaman dari keluarga Uchiha. ia tak sanggup lagi. Rasakan Karin

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu..

2 jamm

Dokter keluar, "Itachi sama sebaiknya anda masuk kedalam bantu istri anda dalam proses lahiran" Tanpa berpikir Itachi bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengikuti sang dokter wanita yang masih terlihat muda. Senju Tsunade.

1 jam kemudian..

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi, beberapa menit setelahnya Itachi keluar dari ruangan sesaat setelah dokter keluar. Wajahnya terlihat berseri, terharu dan bahagia. Ini mungkin bukan yang pertama, tapi ini benar benar darah dagingnya dengan Sakura. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia, istrinya dan si kembar anaknya dalam keadaan sehat. Sempat tadi ia ingin menghentikan proses persalinan karena tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Sakura. Keinginan tidak terjadi, belum sempat menghentikannya suara teriakan Sakura memanggil namanya keras membuat anak terlahir dalam perut Sakura sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia pucat antara takut dan bingung harus berbuat apa. pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyaksikan sendiri proses kelahiran didepan matanya. Menakjubkan.

"Ken Ren kalian punya adik laki-laki dan perempuan" lirih nya seraya menatap Ken dan Ren putra pertama dan keduanya, wajah gembira tampak dalam raut mereka lalu pandangan Itachi beralih pada kedua orang tuanya serta kakeknya yang tersenyum haru kearahnya "aku punya anak kembar lagi" disana hanya ada keluarga Uchiha saja. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan telah pergi entah kemana. Tak usah perdulikan mereka. Toh nantinya mereka akan hadir lagi.

.

.

.

Usia anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan Itachi tak terasa sudaah memasuki bulan ke dua. Sudah biasa dalam mengurus anak sepasang suami istri tak kerepotan sama sekali yang pasti mereka bahagia sementara Ken dan Ren pergi ke sekolah. Itachi sendiri masih tetap sama bekerja dalam rumah membuat denah-denah pesanan orang dan konduktornya akan datang untuk mengambilnya sebagai awal pelaksanaan pembangunan. Sekali kali kesana untuk memantau bersama sang asisten Kakashi yang masih setia meski ia tak lagi bekerja diperusahaan bahkan keluarga Kakashi berada tepat didepan rumahnya tinggal bersama keluarganya sendiri. Memutuskan mengikuti jejak Itachi, lebih dekat lagi bersama anak dan isteri. Setidaknya bekerja dirumah menjadi wirausaha membangun usaha sendiri.

Itachi tengah bercanda dengan kedua anak kembarnya yang masih bayi di ruang keluarga dekat ruang tamu. Antara ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu tidak bersekat. Sakura sendiri menyiapkan makan siang, kemungkinan sebentar lagi kedua anak kembarnya yang lain pulang dari sekolah mereka.

Bel pintu rumah berbunyi.. Itachi beranjak meninggalkan putra dan putrinya sejenak walau wajahnya terlihat enggan, namun ia sadar untuk tidak mendapatkan amukkan dari istrinya. Ia dan Sakura tak memutuskan mencari pembantu, pelayan atau apapun itu hanya sopir untuk kedua putra mereka dan seorang satpam itu saja. Mereka berdua akan saling bekerja sama menjaga rumah dan anak, sepasang suami istri yang kompak hemm. Pintu terbuka, mata oniks Itachi sedikit terkejut sebelum wajah datarnya tampak dirautnnya sekarang. Melihat segerombolan orang datang kerumahnya. "mau apa kalian kesini ?" tatapan tajam Itachi mengarah pada mereka semua. Kakashi yang kebetulan bersantai didepan rumah langsung menghampiri rumah tuan mudanya setelah tahu siapa orang-orang yang datang kerumah tuannya.

"tuan" Itachi melirik Kakashi sejenak

"tak apa Kakashi, kau kembalilah kerumahmu " Kakashi mengangguk dan berlalu dari sana sesuai perintah tuan mudanya.

"aku tidak akan mengulangi pertanyaanku"

"kita ingin bertemu Sakura" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap wanita pirang didepannya "ku mohon, kita ingin bertemu Sakura untuk meminta maaf"

"istriku terlalu sibuk dibanding mendengar permintaan maaf kalian"

"aku mo…"

"aniki, setidaknya izinkan kami bertemu istrimu ?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino. Ia menghilangkan egonya untuk memperbaiki kesalahnnya setelah mendengar penjelasan serta kemarahan ibu, ayah dan kakeknya setidaknya kini ia sadar dan menyesal. Itachi memandang wajah-wajah didepannya seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menyingkir dari pintu mempersilah mereka semua masuk. Senyum senang tercetak diwajah mereka meski tidak semua.

"kursinya tak cukup untuk menampung kalian, kita lesehan saja di ruang keluarga" suara tangisan bayi terdengar , segaja sofa di ruang keluarga disingkirkan beberapa agar lebih leluasa bermain dengan kedua bayi kembar Sakura dan Itachi. Hanya ada terpal berbulu lembut. Suara tangis terdengar "cepat anakku menangis, Sakura sedang memasak didalam" perintah Itachi sedikit berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Biarlah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka semua terpana melihat tingkah papa muda Uchiha Itachi, dalam fikiran mereka ternya memiliki anak mempengaruhi kebiasaan seseorang dirumah. Kini mereka sadar rumah dan keluarga adalah segalanya.

Sesampainya mereka diruang keluarga Itachi, mereka melihat Itachi memberi botol minum pada seorang anaknya, dan bermain dengan satunya lagi. Pemandangan yang langkah untuk mereka. Melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi menjaga anaknya. " duduklah. Saku-chan kau sudah selesai memasak. Kalau sudah kemarilah" teriak Itachi

"hemm, sebentar.." balas Sakura.

"aku tidak tahu, ku harap tujuan kalian datang kesini untuk hal baik bukan begitu sayang..nyo.. " harapan Itachi pada mereka semua sambil menggoda bayi-bayi mungil itu gemas yang tertawa lucu.. sangat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihat. Tampan dan cantik

"ne Itachi san, mereka kawai" wanita bercepol dua memandang kagum wajah putra putri Itachi.

"tentu saja bibi siapa dulu tou-chan dan kaa-channya , bukan begitu sayang" bayi-bayi itu kembali tertawa.. "kalian tahu, aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Kita hanya ingin memulai hidup baru. Tanpa menanam kebencian atau pun dendam meski terkadang mengingatnya merupakan hal yang menyakitkan" berhentinya suara Itachi, Sakura muncul dari dapur masih dengan apron yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Cukup terkejut tapi ia bisa mengenndalikan diri sangat baik.

Semuanya tampak begitu lancar, pengakuan kesalahan mereka semua. di mulai dari penjebakan untuk Sakura, pengkhianatan Sasuke dan Karin yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya. Penyesalan semua sahabat-sahabatnya yang lebih mempercayai Karin sahabat baru mereka daripada Sakura yang telah lama bersama mereka, dan perencanaan mempermalukan Sakura didepan umum, membuat Sakura dituduh sedemikian rupa lalu dikucilkan. Semua itu terungkap saat sehari setelah kejadian pertemuan mereka semua dirumah sakit.

Hidup Karin telah hancur dengan terbongkarnya semua kebusukannya termasuk balas dendamnya pada keluarga Uchiha mengorbankan Sakura yang pada saat itu statusnya sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, ia membuat berbagai rencana merebut Sasuke dari Sakura, namun emang dasar laki-laki yang mudah tergoda dan akhirnya penghianatan itu terjadi sampai dimana Karin menjatuhkan harga diri Sakura pada semua orang hingga kebencian tak terelakkan.

Saling memaafkan dan kembali seperti semula. Terasa baik setelah kejahatan terbongkar. Butuh waktu lama memang. Namun semua terasa indah pada akhirnya.

Wajah tidak menggambarkan Diri seseorang. Hati dan sifat lebih dominan Meyakinkan. Mengorbankan sahabat, Mengorbankan kekasih, Melukai dan menyakiti, Orang yang sudah lama terikat satu sama lain. Hanya demi omong kosong, terselubung orang baru ? ini memuakkan. Hidup terus berjalan, percayalah seseorang akan datang. Menarikmu dalam kehancuran. Jangan tutup hati dan dirimu, bukalah untuk dia yang perduli padamu.. semua akan berakhir indah. Bersama dia dan kebenaran yang terungkap. Meski penyesalan mengikuti, Untuk sebuah kata maaf.

* * *

Cerita ini ada begitu saja, ketika pertama kali ingin menulis. Alurnya mungkin membingungkan dan endingnya tidak memuaskan. Semoga dapat menghibur. Terima kasih yang udah baca..


End file.
